Grimmjow's birthday
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: oooooooooooo Grimmjow's b-day  3 Birthday sex...Ulqi's is a maid ahhhhhhhhhhhh  wipes nosebleed   anway   this is dedicated to the Sexta A.K.A Sexy espada  Happy b-day Grimmy


Ulquiorra woke up this morning and the first thought that came to his mind was….it's Grimmjow's birthday. He looked over to see the bed empty, Ulquiorra sighed to himself. It was ridiculous that Grimmjow had to work on his birthday.

Ulquiorra moved over on Grimmjow's side of the bed and inhaled his scent. The smell of vanilla and coconut went up his nose, oh how he loved Grimmjow's smell. He put his arms under the pillow to push his head deeper into the pillow, but he felt something hard under it.

Curious he flipped the pillow to the side and found a little book….a diary? Ulquiorra smiled to himself, to think that Grimmjow had a diary under his pillow. Ulquiorra pulled the little book and went through until it landed on the last page. He must of wrote this a couple of hours ago while he was sleeping, he read the last page; he cheeks colored red….did he wanted him to do that….to wear that….to be….what?

If Grimmjow wanted this to happened all he had to do was asked, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He got off the bed and looked under it. Sure enough there was a huge box with Ulquiorra's name on it. He pulled it out; he remembered how Grimmjow was trying to get him wear this on HIS birthday but Ulquiorra refused. But now it was different if this is what Grimmjow wants for his birthday then so be it.

Ulquiorra got up to go clean himself off before getting Grimmjow little _surprise _gift together. Once he was out he went to the dresser to get some regular clothes, he spotted Grimmjow's white and blue hair tie….must be wearing his hair out today. Ulquiorra's mind went back to his memories of high school when Grimmjow's hair was short, but Grimmjow was complaining about how he wanted his hair long; so he's been growing it since 9th grade, and it's down to his back now. But Ulquiorra wasn't mad about it; he actually loved that long blue hair. It was rather fun to pull on during sex, Ulquiorra just smiled to himself again as he remembered the last time he pulled at that hair.

Nearly had Grimmjow coming in seconds…..

Once he was dressed he started to clean everything; the bathroom, there room, the living, the kitchen, he even cleaned out the attic. He just wanted things to be perfect before Grimmjow got back. Once everything was done he sat on the couch to think of other things to do to get Grimmjow into the mood.

Maybe a massage? Grimmjow always like my massages...

Maybe he should wash his hair again, that brought a smile to Ulquiorra's face. He remembered the last time he washed Grimmjow's hair; and Grimmjow got so turned on; why Ulquiorra would never know; but that was the best shower sex he ever had. Anyway back to the plan…

So massage, wash his hair then seduce him with that outfit, then hot sex in their room… Sounds about right Ulquiorra thought to himself.

The day went on and now it was 10:30 and Grimmjow should be walking through door and any minute now. Ulquiorra was standing behind the door with a blind fold in his hands…don't ask you'll see what it's for later.

Grimmjow walked through the door with a tired look on his face. He took his shoes off and lay to the side of the door. As soon as he closed the door, Ulquiorra wrapped the blind fold over Grimmjow's eyes.

"Oi, What the fuck", he yelled out…

"Grimmjow chill out it's just me", Ulquiorra said quietly; he felt Grimmjow relax.

"Why the hell are ya blind folding me", Grimmjow asked.

"It's part of your birthday presents so just shut up and sit down by the couch; Grimmjow did as he was told, holding on to Ulquiorra's shoulder he sat down on the floor while Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch.

Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's shirt off, and then worked his way to the white tank top, it was covered in oil.

"Jeez Grimmjow can you ever keep clean", Ulquiorra whispered into Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow body shudders when he felt Ulquiorra's breath on his ear, Danmit he thought; Ulquiorra is such a flirt.

Ulquiorra moved his long thick blue hair from his back and neatly put it over his shoulder. He brought his long thin finger over the knots on Grimmjow's back and rubbed gently. He heard Grimmjow sighed as he body completely relaxed under Ulquiorra's touch.

"Tell me about your day birthday boy", Ulquiorra said,

"Hmmm had a lot….cars to fix", Grimmjow murmured, his head falling back into Ulquiorra's lap.

"Yah what else", Ulquiorra asked as he switched from Grimmjow's back to his shoulders.

"I filed a lot….to the left Ulqi", Grimmjow said, this felt so good, he loved it when Ulquiorra gave him massages it was the perfect pain reliever.

Ulquiorra chuckled to himself, he loved to here Grimmjow talk while he did this, because he would get so caught up in the massages he would forget everything else he said.

"Can I take this blind fold off now", Grimmjow whined.

"No, it's part of your presents I'll take it off when im done with this and washing your hair.

"Ya gonna wash my hair….for what I washed it this morning", Grimmjow said.

"Yah you did but there is oil in it, and it needs to be washed", Ulquiorra said as he got up. He grabbed Grimmjow by the arm and pulled him towards the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water that smelled of coconut and vanilla just like Grimmjow's pillow.

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow and he could tell that he was itching to take the blind fold. "Grimmjow….strip", Ulquiorra commanded.

"Oi, that's no way to talk to the birthday boy", Grimmjow grumbled but he listened to what Ulquiorra said, he took of his clothes and lowered himself down into the tub.

Ulquiorra had to pull all the strength he had not to fuck Grimmjow into the tub at this moment, but he held himself back. He pulled up a little stool to the side of the tub and started to run his hands through Grimmjow blue mane.

"So beautiful", Ulquiorra whispered. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hands. He then rubbed into Grimmjow's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers.

"Ulquiorra your too good to me ya know", Grimmjow says quietly.

Ulquiorra just smiled "It is your birthday", he answered.

After washing Grimmjow's hair and drying it, he directed Grimmjow to the bed. He pushed the blue haired man down, and snapped his wrists into some cuffs that were attached to the bed posts; he did the same with his ankles.

"W…..What are you doing", Grimmjow asked shakily, he was getting kind of on edge now. His wrist and ankles were cuffed to the bed and the only thing covering him up was a mere towel.

Ulquiorra walked over to the box that was on the floor, he took all his clothes off and put on the outfit that Grimmjow wanted him to wear. He walked back over to Grimmjow, and leaned into his ear…

"Grimmjow, wanna know what I found this morning", Ulquiorra asked seductively.

Grimmjow was starting to get a definite hard-on by the sound of Ulquiorra's voice.

"What did you find", he asked.

Ulquiorra smiled "Found your diary and the last page was VERY interesting", Ulquiorra cooed. He was enjoying himself to the fullest; to have Grimmjow on edge like this was very amusing.

Grimmjow tried to remember what he wrote this morning….oh shit. He felt himself get hard even more…."W…..Well I j….just-Grimmjow stopped talking because Ulquiorra took off the blind fold.

Grimmjow's cock instantly went up; the sight before him was such a turn on….he couldn't even put into words.

Ulquiorra was standing there with a maids outfit on; the little black dress with a white apron on the front, a little white bonnet on top of his raven hair.

Ulquiorra slowly climbed on top of Grimmjow…."Is this what you want", he asked as Ulquiorra stared intently into Grimmjow's blue eyes.

"F…Fuck yah but I didn't think you would go through with it", Grimmjow said honestly…."And I -ah, ahhhh shit Ulquiorra", Grimmjow cried.

Ulquiorra totally cut him off by deep throating him, Ulquiorra watched in amazement as Grimmjow started to moan and groan at Ulquiorra's touch. He started to drag his teeth back up to the tip before quickly going back down.

"Ah…fuck faster Ulqi", Grimmjow whined.

Doing what the birthday boy said, Ulquiorra bobbed his head faster and faster until he stopped completely. He looked up at Grimmjow who staring at him like he lost his mind.

"Why'd…..y…you stop", Grimmjow said breathlessly.

"Well", Ulquiorra said as he slowly started to take the maids outfit off and climbed on top of Grimmjow, his entrance right over Grimmjow's throbbing cock. "I read the page before, and you wanted me to ride you", Ulquiorra said his hand reached up to tug on that blue hair.

"Y….Yah I did", Grimmjow said…. "A...Are you", he asked.

To answer his question Ulquiorra lowered himself, the head of Grimmjow's cock popping through the tight ring muscle.

"Mm", Grimmjow moaned, he was in so much pleasure he couldn't even let out a word, he opened his eyes to see Ulquiorra fully take him.

"S….Shit Grimmjow", Ulquiorra groaned; he lifted his hip to the tip and slammed back down, he repeated this action again and again.

Grimmjow was so happy that Ulquiorra found his diary or this would not be happing right now. But he was grateful that it was, having Ulquiorra ride was heaven just pure bliss. The way his hips rotated in a circular motions was erotic, even the moan that ripped at his throat was just wonderful.

"Ulqi, I Danmit", Grimmjow stutters,

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see Grimmjow looking back at him with lust filled eyes. Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow was going to come; he felt the organ inside him pulse a couple of times.

"Come Grimmjow, come inside me", Ulquiorra droned out.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to come, because as soon as those words left Ulquiorra's mouth he came instantly inside of his love.

Ulquiorra got up and took the cuffs off Grimmjow's ankle and wrists, after he did that he climbed back onto the bed. He cuddled up against Grimmjow's chest, his hands playing with Grimmjow's long beautiful hair.

"Glad ya found my diary", Grimmjow said, breaking the peaceful silence,

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and kissed him on the lips…."Me to, that was wonderful", he whispered.

Grimmjow just kissed him back and smiled.

Before Ulquiorra could go to sleep he let out a Happy Birthday to Grimmjow, and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
